Kemarau Basah
by cemody909
Summary: (Judul mungkin tidak selaras dengan isi lololol) Jika hati seseorang sedang kosong dan kering, ia cenderung akan mencoba mengisinya dengan apa saja... Han Jumin x ZEN ...fluff? Rated T gara-gara suggestive... but nothing happens, sih.


_Kau tahu, kan, bahwa saat kita merasa kosong…_

"H-hei…"

"Shh, diamlah."

… _kita akan berusaha mengisi kekosongan itu dengan apa saja yang kita rasa mampu mengisinya._

"Aah! Pelan-pelan!"

"Kau pikir ini tidak pelan?"

 _Apa saja…_

"Tidak! Han Jumin sialan, pelankan laju mobil ini sekarang! Aku masih mau hidup!"

 _Ya. Apa saja._

* * *

 **Kemarau Basah**

 **.**

Sebuah fiksi dari penggemar _boys' love_ lol

.

 _Mystic Messenger milik Cheritz, Han Jumin milik (memiliki?!) perusahaan C & R, ZEN milik para fans-nya ulala ~  
_

* * *

[ **Yoosung**

 _Kau sampai dengan selamat,_ Hyung _?_ ]

Zen mengetikkan balasan pesan tersebut dengan cepat karena kesal.

[ **ZEN**

 _SELAMAT APANYA?!_

 _Aku nyaris jadi korban kecelakaan di persimpangan jalan gara-gara si Anak Orang Kaya itu! Apa ia tidak mampu membayar guru untuk mengajarinya menyetir mobil?_ ]

[ **Yoosung**

 _Lololololololol_ ]

"Bocah ini…" rutuk Zen dalam hati.

[ **ZEN**

 _Lain kali kau harus coba pergi naik mobil bersamanya, supaya kau bisa memahami apa yang kurasakan._ ]

[ **Yoosung**

Hyung _, jangan sedih begitu, ah. Ingat-ingat saja bahwa pesta tadi berjalan sangat lancar!_

 _Dan kita juga berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya, kan?_ ]

Ah, gadis itu.

Gadis yang beberapa waktu ini hadir entah dari mana dan membantu RFA mengadakan pesta amal setelah dua tahun tidak menyelenggarakannya. Gadis manis yang menjadi pusat perhatian di antara anggota organisasi tersebut siang itu.

Kekasih temannya, Seven.

"Aah! Diriku ini kenapa, sih?!" ia berseru kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk kedua pipinya kencang.

Sebenarnya sih, bukan karena Zen menaruh rasa pada gadis itu, namun lebih kepada raut kesal si makhluk kaya yang entah mengapa tak mampu ia lupakan. Wajahnya yang (sepertinya) sejak lahir mengesalkan itu terlihat makin menyebalkan.

…Lagi pula, sejak kapan kau jadi peduli dengan orang yang kau tak sukai, Zen?

[ **Yoosung**

Hyung _, aku harus_ login _LOLOL sekarang. Nanti ngobrol lagi, ya!_ ]

[ **ZEN**

 _OK._ ]

Setelah mengirimkan pesan terakhir itu, Zen menaruh _smartphone_ -nya di atas meja. Ia berjalan menuju kulkasnya dan mengambil sekaleng bir kesukaannya. Setelah menarik penutupnya ke atas, ia meneguk cairan pahit dingin tersebut perlahan.

"Hei, diriku... Kau sudah gila."

Beberapa saat kemudian, _smartphone_ -nya berdering. Biasanya menjelang tengah malam begini tidak ada yang meneleponnya.

Namun pada akhirnya, ia mengangkatnya juga.

"Ya, selamat malam?"

"Oh, kau jawab juga."

"Hei, ada apa meneleponku, hah? Harusnya jam segini kau sudah tidur!"

Jumin, yang ada di seberang telepon, tertawa pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin meneleponmu."

"Yang benar saja kau…"

Jumin meletakkan gelas anggurnya di meja di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela besar di kamar tidurnya. Terlihat pemandangan malam perkotaan yang gemerlap.

"Asisten Kang sedang sibuk saat ini, entah karena pekerjaannya atau menonton DVD-mu. Luciel mungkin sedang sama sibuknya. Yoosung barangkali sedang bermain _game_?"

"Lalu, aku yang jadi korban, begitu?" Zen berdecak kesal.

"Aku butuh teman bicara."

"Oh? Tumben," batin Zen. Ia meraih kaleng birnya, lalu meneguk isinya dua kali.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Tadi sudah kuberitahu alasannya. Kau tidak menyimak?" Jumin merespon pertanyaan tersebut dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Oh, itu alasannya."

"Ya."

Sang pemuda berambut panjang tertunduk menekuri lantai. Setelah beberapa saat, dicobanya mengucapkan sepatah kalimat.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur."

"...Er, mungkin bukan bagianku untuk menanyakan ini, tapi apa karena siang tadi…?"

"Ya?"

Zen tertegun. Tidak seharusnya ia menanyakannya langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Jumin memang berbicara apa adanya, tapi Zen tahu topik mana yang sebaiknya disimpan dalam hati saja.

"Maaf. Lidahku terpeleset."

"Itu bukan kondisi di mana lidahmu terpeleset. Kalimatmu berhenti begitu saja."

"Ya ya, terima kasih atas koreksinya!" Zen menghabiskan isi kaleng birnya dalam sekali tegukan cepat.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengungkit tentang yang tadi."

Zen tersedak seketika. Panas menjalar di kerongkongannya.

"Kau… kau mabuk, kan?"

"Oh? Kau tahu aku sedang minum?" Jumin berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, lalu duduk di salah satu sisinya. Tangan kirinya meraih gelas anggur.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Aku bahkan tidak mengharapkan jawaban,"

Jumin menyesap sedikit anggurnya.

"Ah. Ngomong-ngomong soal jawaban, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

"Hah?"

" _Apa boleh aku menaruh hati padamu?"_

Bisikan lirih itu terngiang di pikirannya. Ternyata, momen sepanjang kira-kira lima belas menit di dalam mobil sang direktur yang sedang berhenti itu nyata…

"Hei, Anak Orang Kaya. Aku rela melakukan itu semua untuk menghiburmu. Aku pikir kau syok begitu tahu gadis itu memilih Seven. Aku lihat kau banyak minum-minum saat itu, jadi kupikir… 'Oh, orang ini sedang mabuk. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi'. Kau bisa saja kulaporkan ke polisi, tapi–"

"Aku serius."

Lanjutan kalimatnya tercekat di dalam tenggorokannya. Ia buru-buru memikirkan kalimat apa yang selanjutnya bisa ia lontarkan untuk meresponnya.

"Oke, katakanlah kau serius saat itu. Tapi kenapa aku? Kau tahu kan, kau sangat menyebalkan untukku. Tingkatannya sama seperti ketidaksukaanku pada kucing."

"Apakah menaruh perasaan pada seseorang perlu alasan?"

Jantung Zen seakan berhenti berdetak sekali.

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu. Perhatianmu padaku selama ini apakah ada alasannya? " Jumin melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Perhatian apanya… Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang kupikirkan… Lagi pula, mengapa kau berpikir itu sebuah bentuk perhatian?"

"Kau merespon setiap detil perilakuku. Aku masih ingat saat kau membayangkan tempat tidurku, menyuruhku untuk memenangkan dirimu dan…"

"Sudah, sudah. Otakku _overload_ ,"

Jumin meresponnya dengan helaan napas. Terdengar lirih di telinga Zen.

"Kalau kau masih memikirkan tentang yang tadi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Maksudku, jangan sampai pikiranmu terbebani hanya gara-gara itu. Hmm…" Zen berdehem pelan.

Tidak ada balasan dari seberang.

"Oh, lihat! Ini sudah larut malam, Pak Direktur. Pergilah tidur," Zen memaksakan sepatah tawa untuk memecah kekakuan.

"Kurasa kau benar. Sudah waktunya tidur."

Jumin meneguk habis anggur di gelasnya, lalu menaruh gelas kosong tersebut di atas meja.

"Er… Nanti… Kalau memang nanti kita bertemu, aku harap kau bisa bergerak lebih pelan lagi."

"Hm?"

"Maksudku, yang tadi itu bagiku terasa begitu cepat, Bodoh! Kau langsung main cium sebelum bertanya tentang perasaanku. Setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, mengerti?"

Jumin tertegun. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Tutup teleponnya dan pergilah tidur."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam."

"Ya, ya."

Telepon terputus. Zen menghela napas berat.

Malam ini sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membasahi kerongkongan dan hatinya dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir. Hanya bir yang mampu memberikan rasa hangat saat ini, ya 'kan? Ditambah dengan sekotak rokok, rasa hangat akan makin terasa, bukan?

"Karena aku masih tak seyakin dirimu mengenai perasaan hati sendiri, Han Jumin."

* * *

 _Mau dengar sebuah cerita?_

 _Aku akan tetap menceritakan ini bahkan jika kau berkata ini membosankan._

 _Saat aku membaca berita internasional, aku tertarik pada frasa 'kemarau basah'. Setahuku, bukankah musim kemarau adalah musim di mana kekeringan melanda?_

 _Anehnya, di musim kemarau saat ini, di belahan Bumi yang lain, hujan deras turun dengan lebatnya._

 _Seperti menyirami hati yang kering dengan air melimpah, namun alih-alih membaik, hati itu masih tetap merasa kering. Panas matahari kemarau membuat hujan deras menguap tak berjejak._

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah analogi ini cocok atau tidak, namun apa hatiku dan hatimu saat ini begitu?_


End file.
